Aviansie/Strategies
Aviansies are found inside the Armadyl section of God Wars Dungeon, which is at the south-west part of the dungeon and requires 70 Ranged to enter. Alternatively, they can also be found in the Wilderness God Wars Dungeon, making these more dangerous to reach due to the threat of player killers, but they drop noted adamantite bars without the need to do a hard Achievement Diary. Nevertheless, both obstacles of entry in both dungeons require 60 Strength or 60 Agility to navigate. How to get there God Wars Dungeon Note: Players visiting the dungeon on their first trip will need a rope, and a mithril grapple to gain access to the eyrie. . The red route is taken from the Trollheim Teleport. Green indicates the use of Protect from Missiles, and cyan is where Protect from Melee should be activated.]] *Trollheim Teleport (requires 61 Magic and Eadgar's Ruse) or Trollheim teleports: :#Climb down the east side of Trollheim Mountain. :#Once at the eastern foot of the mountain, activate Protect from Missiles and run north past the thrower trolls. WARNING: Using said prayer is strongly recommended to avoid constant ranged attacks from the trolls! :#Go up the north-east valley until you reach a large boulder, which requires 60 Strength to move, or use the shortcut that requires 60 Agility. :#Continue a bit north and down into the dungeon past some aggressive ice wolves, and Armadyl's Eyrie is in the south-west corner. *Games necklace or Burthorpe Games Room minigame teleport: Players will need climbing boots if coming from Burthorpe. Take the path leading out of Burthorpe north-west until reaching an injured soldier, and go south-west to Tenzing's house and out the back over a stile. Continue on the path, which requires climbing boots, through Dad's arena and out. Follow Steps 2-4 above to reach the aviansies. Wilderness God Wars Dungeon WARNING: Beware of player killers! Players must wear some Armadyl, Saradomin and Zamorak-related item, or else everything in the facility will become aggressive. It is strongly advised to stay away from the eastern portion of the dungeon and not use the 60 Agility shortcut unless a Bandos item is worn. *Dareeyak Teleport (requires 78 Magic) or Dareeyak teleport (both require Desert Treasure): From the Ruins, run north by north-east to reach the dungeon. *Wilderness Obelisk: An obelisk in level 27 Wilderness is located near the dungeon entrance, and the closest obelisk is in level 21 Wilderness outside Corporeal Beast Lair. Players can access it by using a games necklace to teleport to Corporeal Beast and running south-east. *Burning amulet: Teleport to Bandit Camp, and go on the west side. Run north. Suggested skills * * * * or * (ignore if low risk) Equipment Ranged = This method is only recommended for killing Aviansies in the regular God Wars Dungeon. Players should equip themselves with best-in-slot ranged gear, and wear Armadyl-affiliated clothing, as well as a Zamorak-related item, or else everything in the facility will be aggressive. A Saradomin item is worth wearing as well since players have to get past some Saradomin creatures. For better tanking, players could wear Verac's plateskirt and/or a good melee shield instead. Also, bones can be converted into peaches for additional food with either the Bones to Peaches spell itself or the tabs. (only on task) |helm2 = (only on task) |helm3 = or Blessed coif |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = (any god) |legs1 = |legs2 = (any god) |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = or |ring3 = |shield1 = None if using Toxic blowpipe |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |ammo1 = if using Blowpipe |ammo2 = or |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |ammo5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = (any god) |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = (any god) |boots4 = }} Inventory * Some Ranging potions * A Super restore * A rope (only if first time) * Mith grapple * Some monkfish or better food * Bones to peaches * Rune pouch with Alch runes * Herb sack (optional) * Soul bearer (optional) * An emergency teleport (optional) |-| Prayer = This method is only recommended for killing Aviansies in the regular God Wars Dungeon. Players should equip themselves with best-in-slot ranged gear, and wear Armadyl-affiliated clothing, as well as a Zamorak-related item, or else everything in the facility will be aggressive. Using Prayer is straightforward—simply activate Protect from Missiles, and attack an Aviansie. (only on task) |helm2 = (only on task) |helm3 = |helm4 = (any god) |helm5 = (any god) |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = None if using Blowpipe |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |ammo1 = if using Blowpipe |ammo2 = or |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |ammo5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = or |ring3 = }} Inventory * Some Ranging potions * A Super restore * A rope (only if first time) * Mith grapple * Several Prayer potions * Rune pouch with Alch runes * Herb sack (optional) * Soul bearer (optional) * An emergency teleport (optional) |-| Low Risk = This method is strongly recommended for killing Aviansies in the Wilderness God Wars Dungeon. As always in the Wilderness, players should keep risk to a minimal but wear god items to maintain tolerance in the facility. Players can utilise either the Prayer approach by activating Protect from Missiles and attacking an Aviansie or the tank method with monkfish or better. (only on task) |helm2 = (only on task) |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |legs1 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = None if using Blowpipe |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ammo1 = if using Blowpipe |ammo2 = or |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |ammo5 = |gloves1 = |boots1 = |ring1 = }} Inventory * 1-2 Ranging potions * 1-2 Prayer potions (optional—no more than 6 if using Prayer method) * Royal seed pod or another emergency teleport * Looting bag * Rest monkfish or better Category:Strategies